This invention relates generally to buoyant, float drums and more particularly to float drum modules and modular float drum assemblies produced thereby.
The invention is particularly applicable to a modular float drum assembly for use with floating docks, floating pipelines, swim floats and the like and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention may have broader application and may be used to provide buoyancy to any structure desired to be floated in a liquid medium.